Moving Day
by Mable
Summary: Nate and Gwen have moved into their first apartment and are both feeling a bit hesitant. However, Gwen has an idea on what can ease them into their new home. 7x9 Human!punks


**Mable: As a request for Avid Reader, my first posted Human!punks fic! I have practiced writing them in the past, but this is my first posted one, and I am proud as such. I would also like to have a brief warning of adult content, but not especially graphic, because I wasn't sure how far to go. Avid Reader; I hope you enjoy this. ^-^ I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Moving Day**_

He knew that is was harder for Gwen than it was for him. Being a new couple, it was only natural that eventually Nate and she would seek out their own apartment, especially with how Gwen and Andre constantly butted heads. Eventually they'd have to leave the nest that Benjamin and him had offered. The others hadn't wanted them to go, the twins were clingy and Evan insisted that they think it over, but they had finally found a new place and were finally there.

It was obvious that she was now starting to be homesick. Andre, though being a constant dictator, had taken them both into his home and asked little in return. She loathed dealing with him, but she did love him, and Nate knew he wasn't the only one she missed. She practically adopted the twins as her younger sisters, but knew that since her and Nate were getting a small apartment that they couldn't come. They'd be fine with Andre and Benjamin.

She, however, may not have been so able to adjust. Honestly, Nate would be hesitant as well, but he was confident that they would be able to pull it off. Right now he was putting a particularly heavy box of electronics on the flimsy table while Gwen was over putting some of their shelf resting items on the shelf in the living room. One in particular was a small, glass, bird bookend that Benjamin had bought for her a few years back because of her love of birds.

Her mid-length, dark hair was pulled back into a bun and her pale skin looked slightly pinked, probably from the cold outside. She was, otherwise, as pale as the snow, and Nate was always taken aback by her beauty. She soon crossed to the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture that had been brought up, and dropped onto it. He decided to leave the box be and go to her, sitting down beside her, "Hey." He said softly.

She forced a small smile, "Hey." There was a small bit of silence between them before Nate offered, "Homesick?" Gwen shrugged, "A little… You don't expect to ever leave when you're there. I never thought I was." Nate shrugged a bit, "I didn't either. I sort of expected being the last one to leave…. Even past Benjamin and I'd be stuck with Andre." Gwen smiled playfully, "It's a fate worse than death."

"He's not that bad." Nate insisted as he lay back against the couch, propping his feet on a box as Gwen stood to look around the apartment. She soon developed a mock glare and began to speak with a fake accent, _"Put your feet down, Innocent! I did not raise you to put your feet on my furniture! Now I will have to replace it; in fact, why don't I just replace the entire set?" _

"I get it." Nate laughed a bit. Maybe it was a very angry Andre, but it did sound like him, all the way down to insisting on referring to him by his birth name. Gwen's smile faltered to a saddened one, "Still… I do miss the girls… I would've brought them with us, but it wouldn't have been fair." Nate nodded and sat up, "I know." He stood and began to approach from behind as she continued, "We'll still get to visit, but it's hard having them no longer across the hall."

"I know." Nate murmured and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, resting his head upon her shoulder. She exhaled softly as she looked forward at the small glass bird, "I'll miss Andre too. Even if he needs to be on some sort of muscle relaxant. Benjamin too. You won't be able to see Evan in the morning, Francois, Hunter-… Okay, maybe not having to deal with sharing a house with Hunter is a perk." She teased and he chortled in with a soft bit of laughter before pressing his lips to her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too." She murmured softly before meeting his lips with her. That's before she slowly got an idea, even if Nate didn't. He merely went towards the kitchen, "Let's take a break. We can get the rest of the stuff in a bit. Evan can handle himself." He entered the door into the kitchen as Gwen bit her lip softly, pondering this same thought. She loved Nate, Nate loved her, she didn't feel well, and there was one thing that usually made them both feel better.

They had expressed their love before on numerous occasions, but this would be different, as this would be in their brand new apartment. She locked the apartment door, out of reflex, and crossed to her bag that she brought up first. It was merely a bag of clothes and necessities, but also kept a very discreet pocket of packages that she was going to need. She entered the kitchen behind Nate.

Nate was in good health, but that didn't mean that he made all of the right choices. As such, even though there was a large package of bottled water, he went straight for a soda that he bought earlier and put in the fridge to cool. He also scanned a small booklet, "Maybe we should just go with Chinese. We had Pizza last night, and the Chinese looks cheaper." Apparently he was oblivious to the way she swayed towards him, leaving the package discreetly on a nearby counter.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he did to her. "Nate." She said softly, "I think I know something that would… Make us more familiar with the house." He looked back, blue eyes bright with curiosity, "Really. What?" She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and moved up onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. He started to catch on slowly, putting the can clumsily behind him, it promptly fell over, and gripped her waist.

She playfully stroked his lips with her tongue and tried to encourage him. He started to agree, being more than willing to do this with her, and let his own tongue slip into her soft mouth. She tasted solely of Gwen while he tasted mostly of the soda he drank. It soon began to get warmer as her fingers went to his thick, dark locks. His, meanwhile, went to the bottom of her shirt. It went past her hips a bit, almost like a dress, but lifted quite easily.

He tossed it to the clean counter and ran his hands over her bare waist. She was beginning to get soft bumps across her skin and rested her head against his shoulder as he reached for the back of her bra. He fumbled with the clip a bit before managing to pop it open. He slowly pulled her silky white underwear away, revealing herself completely. He had seen her before, certainly, but always found that she was beautiful. She started to tug at his shirt and he briefly paused to let it come off.

Then Nate softly cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them, feeling himself begin to grow firmer. She felt it as well and softly moaned as he lowered his mouth to her collarbone. He sucked at her sweet flesh as he ran a thumb over the tip of her sensitive nipple. She gasped, sighed, and then grasped onto Nate's shoulders, "Nate, now, we don't have much time." They didn't, they both knew it, but they both knew what they wanted.

He gently lifted her onto the counter where he, before going for her bottoms, went for her hair. He pulled it free from its confines, smiling at her, to which she smiled back. Then he went for her jeans, undoing them and removing them, before undoing his own. "Nate," She said desperately as he went to remove her silky underwear. "Nate, wait, the protection." She gestured to where she sat down the package and he remembered and went to address it.

They were strict about it, even though Gwen was on medication, and it was somewhat built in from Andre's numerous talks about waiting to have children. They had set in. He was soon back and she had already removed the last bit of clothing holding them apart. He pressed himself against her, gently moving them together and causing them both to become even warmer with need, and with a soft, "Please."

He pressed inside her, filling her fully, causing her head to tilt back and release a gasp of pleasure. Though they had done this before, he went slowly at first, gently meeting his hips to hers and pulling back once again. It was suddenly feeling incredibly hot in the room and soft beads of sweat began to form across their skin, especially as Gwen nearly lifted herself off the counter, her legs wrapping behind Nate's in an attempt to move them quicker.

With even thrust he move deeper into her and bonded them closer. Closer than skin could ever be, as close as they possibly could amount too, and he made sure to quicken his pace. They slowly started to gain speed as the moved together as one. Her nails left red lines across his back as she griped against him, needing support, but it was a small price from the infinite amount of pleasure between them.

Then came the budding ecstasy growing warmer and stronger. "Oh God, Nate!" Gwen could only gasp out as he said virtually nothing, merely continuing to hold her, losing himself. They hit the peak together, her nearly screaming into his shoulder as she writhed about him. He was there immediately after, only able to feel her and nothing more. They came down slowly as their mouths desperately met in locking.

That was, until they noticed a banging on the door in the living room. Gwen sudden realized that she had locked the door, not even think about it, and both Evan and Hunter were now at the door. From the harsh knocking that was clearly impatient, it was Hunter braying on the door, and if they didn't answer soon he would most likely knock it down. Quickly recovering enough, Gwen gave her lover a brief kiss before grabbing her clothes, covering herself, and dashing into the back bedroom to get dress.

Nate managed to pull himself together as well, but did notice that coke spilled. It was going to stain. However, he had the slight feeling that wasn't the only impression left in the apartment.

Maybe living together wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**END**_

* * *

**Mable: A lot of human version Stitchpunk fics have them still listed as the numbers. I decided to actually give them names, as though they're almost separate entities, but I hope it worked. As probably expected; A=1, B=2, and so on and so forth. As of now I will also be taking Human!punks requests, but they probably won't be posted as quickly as this one. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
